


Late nights; small moments

by Sceincefandom



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Let the children be happy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sceincefandom/pseuds/Sceincefandom
Summary: When you get down to it, they are all just kids.(Series of Godsfall Drabbles. Cause this fandom needs more fic.)





	1. Late night conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Godsfall is awesome and deserves so much love, so I've decided to be the change I want to see in the world

Being a teenager often comes second to being a Godling. Or at least that's been Xion's experience. Most of his days are spent doing well... Important Things. He saves people, fights assassins, and generally kicks butt.  
But he is still a teenage boy.  
Who has a boyfriend.  
Whom he loves very much.  
So, well.... its not exactly uncommon for Xion to drag Pera away from something they aren't needed for to go do boyfriend things.  
It's not like they're going on full on dates, there is never enough time for that, but they try to find a quiet corner to themselves. Usually to make out, or cuddle. But sometimes they just sit and talk, it can't happen often because there is so little time to just be teenage boys and they are going to do all of the gross couple things they can, but, when they have the time, when they don't have a battle in the morning or an army to run from, the two boys will stay up all night, just talking.  
They talk about their lives before, usually light things like childhood pets, but sometimes they talk about family. Family is hard for both of them. Pera can barely think of his family without crying some days, and Xion knows he will never see his again. Pera has told Xion so many stories of his brother, and in turn, Xion talks about his mother and how much he misses her.  
They talk about now most, how much they are glad to be alive, to have each other and their freinds. How Dorro and Torrvic have become like brothers, not exactly responsible, but trust worthy. Or perhaps they'll talk about Oinkers, how big she's getting and all of the things she did that day.  
They talk about after sometimes. Not in specifics, just sort of a vauge promise. That when everything is said and done they will still have each other. Xion quietly hopes for a small house some where warm and close to all of their friends, but he knows that Godhood will demand more of him.  
But for all the talk of the past and future they always end up curled up together and giggling, because really they are just two boys in love.


	2. Late night emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loosely inspired by this post: http://portbow.tumblr.com/post/157863012818/pardon-me-while-i-get-a-bit-meta-for-a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Xion trying to deal with the whole having magic thing. Probably takes place sometime while they are at turtle fest? I don't were exactly this would fit in the timeline, but whatever, I wanted to write it. This is fanfic, I can do what I want.  
> Also this doesn't exactly fit with Micheal's story, but I started writing before he posted it so...  
> Micheal's story if you haven't read it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10069805 It's high quality!!!

This was not a pleasant night. No, It was a downright terrible night. It was a night when the magic that thrummed underneath Xion’s skin felt painful. It felt like a curse. It made Xion want to claw this force out of his body. To pull the magic from his veins, that kept him from going home, from his mother, and from everything he had ever known. He stared in the bathroom mirror, and, despite not feeling like himself, he looks the same. Xion sinks to the floor 

A strange combination of sadness and anger bubbled in Xion’s chest, painfully sharp. He hated it. He hated his magic. He hated his family. He hated feeling this way. He hated himself for being so weak about this. All of these emotions did nothing but hurt. Xion wanted them out.

A burst of energy emanated from Xion, pushing objects in the room away from him, the strange divinity he possessed reflecting his desires. 

Evidently, that must have made some noise as Xion heard a gentle knock at his door. Xion knew it must be Pera, as it was far too quiet to be Dorro or Torrvic and Phryane would have just walked in.

“Are- are you okay?” Pera’s soft voice floats into the room, slightly muffled by the closed door. “It’s just that there was a lot of noise….” His voice awkwardly trails off.

Xion takes a deep breath, trying to make sure that there is no trace of the emotions he was feeling in his voice, “I’m fine Pera. Is there anything you need?” 

The door creaks open slowly and Pera’s mess of curly hair pokes through, “Is it okay if I come in?” 

Xion nods, not wanting to show that anything is wrong. His mother would tell him to be strong, he must be strong. 

Pera cautiously walks into the room, holding a cloth napkin wrapped around food. He walks in and  gestures to the floor next to where Xion is sitting, “May I?” 

Xion looks at Pera, the other boy's eyes are filled with warmth and gold flecks. They really are nice. Xion hadn’t noticed before, but really, Pera is quite pretty. With that thought, Xion blushes. His brothers would scold him, now is not the time for frivolous emotions. 

“Xion?” 

Xion realises he must have been staring without talking for a while and coughs slightly awkwardly, “Of course.”

Pera sits down and unwraps the napkin, revealing some cheeses and crackers. “I thought you might want some cheeses, you seemed… sad so I…” 

“Oh, that’s-” There’s a pause as Xion tries to find the right words. “- really thoughtful.” 

Pera smiles like the goddamn sun and Xion gets the urge to kiss that smile, before stopping himself and grabbing a piece of cheese. There’s silence as the two boys eat, it’s awkward, but not as awkward as it might have been in the past. 

The food is finished. Xion finds himself looking at Pera as Pera stares at the floor. Suddenly, Pera starts to speak. “I know I’m not the bravest.” He pauses, “I know I’m a crybaby, and that I tend to overreact to-”

“Pera, talking like that isn’t-” Xion is cut off by Pera turning to face him and placing a hand on Xion’s mouth. Xion is suddenly aware of how close Pera is, how warm his hands are, and how it would be so easy to kiss him right now. 

Xion feels his face heat up again. 

“I’m not done talking.” Pera takes his hand away, but maintains their closeness, which probably isn’t great for Xion’s heart rate, “Just- just let me finish?” 

Xion nods, slightly afraid of what his voice might sound like if he speaks. 

“I know that I might be too sensitive sometimes but-” Pera takes a deep breath. “- I also know that bad stuff happened and is happening. So, I let myself cry because I’m afraid of what might happen if I don’t let emotion out.” Pera takes Xion’s hand. “Xion, It’s not a sign of weakness, it’s okay to cry.” 

There's a sharp pain in his chest as Xion realises that this might be the first time that someone told him it was okay to cry, and just like that the floodgates open. All of his anger at his family, his worry for his mother, his fear of whatever he’s becoming, his sadness at leaving all he has known, every single emotion he has been pushing down in the time he’s been on this journey, pours out. There's a point when Xion isn’t even sure what he’s crying about anymore, there's just so much trapped inside that needs to be let out. 

Pera stays with him the whole time. He lets Xion cry on his chest. He wraps his arms around the other boy and does his best to comfort him. Pera offers no judgement, but instead is just warm comfort. 

Eventually Xion’s tears dry, but Pera still stays with him, quietly sitting. 

“If…” Pera hesitates, “If you ever want to talk about anything, I’m here.”

Xion rubs his eyes and looks up at Pera, “Okay, and um, if you want to talk…. I might not be the best but I’ll try to be there.” 

Pera smiles brilliantly again.  “I will, and I’m sure you will be a good listener. You’re pretty great at everything else.” 

Unsure of how to respond Xion hugs the other boy tightly. Pera is surprised for moment but eventually returns the hug. They stay like that for a moment, then Xion whispers, “Thank you.”

Pera pulls back and smiles and Xion smiles back. They sit like that for a moment, just smiling at each other. 

“We should go to bed. We will probably have to wake up early.”

“Okay.” Pera gets up and offers his hand to Xion.

"Okay.

Xion takes Pera's hand, and gets up. And if he holds on a bit longer than needed, well, that's his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super satified for the ending and Pera is a bit OOC but eh...  
> i realized that actual Godsfall people might read this after i finished. um. Hi? hope you like this silliness! sorry if you don't  
> anyway, next drabble will either end up being a coffee shop au or a dorro and torrvic adventure. Anyone have a preference?


End file.
